That's So Black Of You
by PurpleSealion2
Summary: Bellatrix recebeu a marca. / Spoiler HP5


Título: That's So Black Of You  
Autora: Isadora Vilardo  
Beta: -  
Pairing: Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Gênero: Drama  
Warnings: Spoiler HP5  
Capítulos: Um (2,207 palavras)  
Summary: Bellatrix recebeu a marca.  
Notes: diferença de idade menor, porque ambos estão em Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

"Isso é só sua culpa." Sirius disse, levantando uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Bellatrix esganiçou-se, virando para encarar o outro nos olhos.

As íris negras brilharam de encontro as suas, ela não se mexeu. O banheiro vazio ao redor dela parecia ameaçador demais agora.

"Eu vi você entrar. Achei que era um bom modo de chegar até você, já que você está fugindo de mim desde o verão." Sirius deu de ombros, mas ainda tinha aquele olhar extremamente brilhante. A curva em suas sobrancelhas que poderia quase demonstrar dor, se ele permitisse.

"Eu não estou fugindo de você, e ouça bem-"

"Maldição, Bella!" Ele a interrompeu.

Os lábios cheios dela se contraíram e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não era normal para ela se deixar calar assim, mas Sirius estava quase tremendo. O modo com que ele a olhava nos olhos era tão profundo que ela se perguntou se ele estava olhando para ela ou para o espelho atrás de si.

"Escute você!" Ele continuou. "Você sabe o que isso significa? É um compromisso para a vida inteira. Você não vai poder voltar atrás. Você não vai ter _chance_ de mudar de idéia."

"Do que é que você está falando?" Ela franziu o cenho.

Sirius apontou na direção da sua mão direita onde o anel prateado brilhava. "Do que você está prestes a fazer."

"Oh, é por causa de Rodolphus?" Bella riu cinicamente. "Então o que você estava morrendo para me dizer, desde o início do ano, é o quanto você tem ciúmes de mim? Eu não ligo se você gosta de mim. Eu não ligo para você."

Pelo segundo que Bellatrix exibiu seu sorriso favorito, cheio de si e completamente zombeteiro, ela achou ter visto Sirius rolar os olhos. Um ultraje completo. E só piorou quando o outro bufou.

"O que há?" Ela mordeu o canto do lábio quando perguntou.

"Não estou falando sobre o seu noivinho ridículo. Eu não ligo para isso."

Alguma coisa dentro de Bella subiu alguns centímetros, trancando sua garganta, mas ela continuou impassível.

"Eu estou falando de Você-Sabe-Quem."

Foi a vez de Bellatrix de revirar os olhos, e Sirius se adiantou na direção dela, mas ela lançou um olhar frio na direção dele e ele estacou no lugar.

"É. Você tem razão." Bella cantou as palavras calmamente, voltando a se encarar no espelho. "É um compromisso para uma vida inteira."

"Você não pode estar feliz com isso." Sirius disse incrédulo.

Bella mexeu no bolso das vestes e tirou um vidrinho que começou a passar nos lábios, deixando-os mais brilhosos e avermelhados, completamente alheia a presença do outro. Ela o sentiu se aproximando, o reflexo dele ficando logo atrás dela no espelho. Ainda mantinha uma distância respeitável, mas podia tocá-la se erguesse o braço. A voz dele soou rouca, ainda que não fosse a intenção, apenas porque era o tom que ele adotava quando tratava assuntos muito importantes. Ao menos, importantes para ele.

"Bella, não faça isso..."

"Eu acredito..."

"Eu sei no que você acredita!" Ele elevou a voz, mas depois levou as mãos as têmporas, massageando-as, tentando se acalmar. "Eu já ouvi tudo isso. Por toda a minha vida, e tudo bem. Acredite no que quiser. Mas se você fizer isso, acabou. Você nunca mais vai poder voltar, nunca mais vai poder mudar de idéia."

"Eu nunca vou querer mudar de idéia."

Sirius viu o rosto dela no espelho, duro, completamente significando cada palavra proferida. Então, ela deixou o banheiro.

Ele a seguiu. Os corredores estavam vazios naquela hora, todos em aula, como os dois deviam estar, por isso ele sussurrou o mais enfaticamente que pode.

"Você pode esperar?"

Ela parou no caminho e virou para trás, encarando Sirius que ainda andava rápido na direção dela. "Não, não posso. Não quero você perto de mim. Desaparece, xô."

"Relaxa, eu não vou ofuscar teu brilho agora. Mas eu ainda não acabei."

Bellatrix rolou os olhos quando ele a alcançou. "Acabou sim. Já ouvi tudo que você tinha para dizer, o que não era tanta coisa assim e-"

"Cala a boca, maluca." Ele a pegou pelo braço e a empurrou para primeira porta aberta, entrando na sala de troféus.

"Por que você sempre faz isso? É tão mal educado empurrar uma mulher para uma sala vazia, e, Sirius! Eu estou noiva agora, você não pode-"

Sirius bufou. "Sossega, criatura. Não estou fazendo nada, to?"

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas para a mão do menino apertando seu braço, e seu corpo encostado no dela, pressionando contra um dos vidros que protegiam uma série de troféus, mas não disse nada.

"Por que você está me evitando desde o verão?"

"Porque você é insuportável?" Ela tentou. "Eu sei lá, Sirius, agora será que você pode-"

"Não, nada disso. Você nem sequer voltou para Grimmauld Place com Cissa e Andie depois. E não é como se eu esperasse que Andie soubesse de algo, mas Cissa se negou a me dizer."

"Se você me interromper mais uma vez, eu juro que eu vou-"

"O que?" Sirius disse com um sorriso divertido.

"Mas que pessoa desagradável!"

"Você não respondeu." Ele apertou-a mais contra o vidro.

"Oh, Sirius, _por favor_." Ela sacudiu o braço para que ele a soltasse e escorregou para o lado, fugindo do aperto. "Eu não te suporto. É simples."

"Não começa com esse papinho, Bella. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu."

Bella sorriu com o canto da boca, só uma curvinha cínica ali. "Realmente quer saber? Tem estômago para isso? Grifinórios não são muito conhecidos pela sua frieza emocional."

O outro rolou os olhos, pela, o que? Décima vez no dia? Ele não agüentava mais os comentários sobre a superioridade, inexistente, diga-se de passagem, dos Sonserinos sobre os Grifinórios. É claro que com ele ela não poderia começar todo aquele discurso sobre a pureza e classe dos Black, ainda que ele fosse ficar irritado com isso, afinal, ele era um Black. Por isso a reprodução do meio sorriso de Bella foi extremamente fiel no rosto dele. Sirius conseguia ser tão cínico quanto ela, na medida certa. Talvez até melhor.

"Certo. Fale." Ele fez um gesto vago para ela continuar.

"Eu entrei."

"Pelo cano? Numa roubada? O que, pelo amor de Merlin?"

Bellatrix deu uma risada esganiçada e se virou para encarar os troféus dispostos por toda a sala. Parou em frente a um castiçal e ficou passando o dedo pelo fogo, como se o desafiasse queimá-la.

"Você ultrapassa o nível de aceitável de idiotice algumas vezes." Comentou. "Eu entrei para o círculo, oras. Rodolphus me levou e o Lord gostou de mim."

O sangue nas veias de Sirius congelou. O orgulho na voz de Bellatrix...

"Ele disse que ele tem um respeito imensurável pelos Black, nunca foi decepcionado. Disse que Regulus..." Ela parou um segundo, inclinando a cabeça como se examinasse a chama. "É mais do que um servo para ele. Perguntou por você."

Sirius fechou os olhos. Se ele fosse capaz de sentir, sentiria o sangue correndo alucinadamente, quente, fervendo, mas estava congelado para ele. Tudo estava frio. Ele estava caindo. Era tarde demais.

"Nós conversamos por horas, Sirius. Ele é tão encantador..."

Ela parecia uma garotinha falando sobre sua nova paixão. Sirius se perguntou se, lá atrás, ela havia usado esse tom para falar dele. Oh, ele sabia, como seria possível não saber?

"Inteligente, delicado, tocou meu pulso inúmeras vezes falando da marca. E quando ele a desenhava com a unha, só para me dar o gostinho..."

Ele achou que ia desabar no chão. A única coisa que o mantinha de pé era ouvir a voz de Bellatrix contando a história, mas no segundo que ela confessasse, tudo estaria acabado.

"Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa, porque Rodolphus parece bastante com ele. Acho que o imita, só pode ser. De qualquer modo, Sirius, ele fez a marca na terceira vez que eu fui até lá!" Ela sorriu sozinha com a lembrança. "Rodolphus disse que não esperava que fosse assim. Ele levou meses para receber!"

"Você é só uma menina."

A voz era tão fria que o sorriso de Bellatrix apagou-se em seus lábios. "Não sou não."

A magia de Sirius elevou-se, e o fogo da vela com a qual Bella estivera brincando morreu, assim como os das outras do castiçal. Ela continuou de costas para ele.

"Você é. O que você estava pensando?"

"É uma honra. E eu recebi. Você não precisa ficar aí se roendo de ciúmes. Ele aceitaria você também e-"

No segundo seguinte, Sirius estava empurrando Bella. O rosto dela bateu no metal do castiçal e ela caiu sobre a mesinha de canto. "O que é que você estava pensando? Você enlouqueceu? Bella, você vai morrer!"

Ele sentou-se sobre ela e segurou os pulsos, mas não foi capaz de acertá-la uma segunda vez como desejava. Então ela começou a agonizar e se contorcer, tentando soltar sua mão direita.

"Ainda está cicatrizando, infeliz!" Ela gritou.

Um filete de sangue escorria do corte sob seu olho esquerdo. No instante em que ela falou aquilo, ele puxou sua manga para cima e aproximou o pulso dos olhos para ver melhor.

Uma cobra saía da boca de uma caveira. Tudo extremamente vermelho e agora um pouco sangrento, pela força com que Sirius segurara.

"Eu disse a você." Ele falou. "Eu avisei, eu te pedi, você me escutou alguma vez?"

"Toda aquela história sobre o mal e o bem? Em que mundo você vive? Isso não é um conto de fadas, idiota." Sua voz era miada ainda por causa dor.

"Eu odeio você."

"Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade." Ela comentou sarcástica, então ele roçou o dedo na marca e ela começou a choramingar. "Pára, maldição. Isso dói como o inferno."

"Agora é verdade. Eu podia ter algum respeito por você, ou pelas suas pernas, não importa. Mas eu odeio Comensais da Morte e isso é tudo que você é. Um maldito Comensal. Uma pirada que não mede a conseqüência dos seus atos."

Bella cerrou os dentes e ameaçou dizer algo, mas o dedo de Sirius passou pela marca outra vez. "Ai!"

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas que ela tentava evitar, mas o sangue dela ardia cada vez que o dedo de Sirius passava pelo seu pulso, e a pele parecia estar queimando como na hora em que a marca foi feita. Doía tanto. Ela mordeu o lábio para não gritar.

"É só isso que essa marca vai te trazer, Bella. Dor." Sirius afastou o dedo e ela respirou fundo enquanto o eco da dor ainda corria em seus sentidos. "É só isso que tem no caminho que você escolheu. É melhor você se acostumar."

"Eu prefiro isso a viver uma _patética mentira!_" O dedo dele voltou para lá, roçando levemente, mas era o suficiente para enlouquecê-la. Ela se contorceu embaixo dele, fechando os olhos com força, e duas lágrimas grossas mancharam os lados de seu rosto de preto. Respirou fundo para continuar, a garganta quase trancada reprimindo o grito. "É isso que você vive, Sirius, aaaah... Você é um Black, hm. Sempre vai ser... aaaah... _merda_! Não importa o que Dumbledore diga, o que _Potter ou Lupin_ digam..." Ele colocou um pouco mais de força em seu dedo ao ouvir o nome dos amigos. "Maldição! É o que você sabe fazer, não é? Torturar! E você sabe por quê?"

Sirius soltou o pulso de Bella no mesmo instante, e se arrastou para longe do seu corpo. As vestes dela estavam completamente bagunçadas e amassadas, deixando suas pernas completamente a mostra, nada que ele não houvesse visto antes, mas ainda assim, aquilo o desconcertou. Ela ajeitou o cabelo negro enquanto se sentava, e tentou limpar as lágrimas, o que só borrou mais sua maquiagem. Tinha os olhos envoltos em uma nuvem preta agora, e o lábio inferior vermelho e marcado de dentes.

Dentes que não eram de Sirius. Que não seriam mais.

"É o que um Black faz." Bellatrix respondeu sua própria pergunta que Sirius teve dificuldade para lembrar qual fora. "Mostra que ele está certo, não importa a condição. Sustenta sobre seu nome e tudo que ele aprendeu."

Sirius respirava tão forte que a voz de Bellatrix soava longe. Ele precisou se concentrar para ouvir, mas era difícil quando a compreensão dos últimos fatos assombrava a mente dele. Ela era dele. Ela era dele. Ela era maldita e irreversivelmente dele.

"Embora, no seu caso, você não tenha aprendido tanta coisa assim."

Ela gargalhou friamente.

Na próxima vez que ele ouviria isso, ele estaria passando por véu para a eternidade. Mas não doeu naquela hora, anos depois. Doeu conforme os meses daquele último ano em Hogwarts se passaram.

Doeu no casamento que ele não comparecera, mas ainda assim, soube a data e local exato, e acabara na sua moto, do lado de fora da Mansão.

Doeu na morte de James. Na fuga desesperada. No julgamento. Em azkaban.

Doeu naquela mesma noite, quando ele chegou ao dormitório e James perguntou onde ele tinha estado o dia todo. E o silêncio foi a resposta.

Mas atravessando o véu, ouvindo a gargalhada mais uma vez... Já não havia mais nenhuma dor para sentir.

"Acabou para mim." Sirius se levantou e a deixou sozinha na Sala de Troféus.

O único troféu que ele não fazia mais questão de ter.

* * *

E aí? O que acharam? :)


End file.
